Through time's ripple
by Dragon Starfire
Summary: Time has a funny way of repeating itself over and over and over. Will one love break from it's endless loop and find happiness? slash in later chapters. DracoxHarry


Through Time's Ripples

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, all rights go to J.. This is simply done as a tribute to the books I love so much.

Draco's P.O.V.

" _I will always love you. However, considering everything. I can't be with you. I'm so sorry. " Emerald eyes were filled with tears. Messy brown bangs hung over his forehead and eyes hiding some of the beautiful emeralds from view as he ducked his head after he was finished speaking._

" _Don't do this. I don't care what anyone thinks. P lease. I love you." Silver eyes were shimmering pools of pain as they pleaded, begged the other's too see reason. His own usually tidy blonde hair a mess. He held the brunette's arm weakly in one hand, desperately to keep the other there with both his gentle hold and wide eyes._

" _I have to. Our families are just too different. " Breaking free of the hold on his arm the brunette turned and ran. Rushing from the room, pulling his cloak around him as he fled the other's line of vision as quickly as he could muster. The sounds of the front door slamming closed were lost on the blonde as he stared numbly at the spot the other had just occupied not even minutes before._

_Minutes passed before finally he dragged his eyes to the small jeweled box held firmly in one hand, the knowledge of the ring that was held within like weight upon the blond. It was then, thinking about what had just transpired that the blonde allowed his tears to flow freely. Soft sobs shook his shoulders as he let himself fall back in shock as his legs gave out unable to hold his weight any longer as he cried._

" _Oh Harry...I wish so badly that things could be different" ..._

Draco sat up straight with a gasp. Sweat streaked his brow and chilled the bare skin of the blonde's chest. Draco frowned as his vision was blurry. Blinking several times to clear his sight he grew still as he felt the warmth of something streaking down his cheeks. Reaching up a hand to brush his face the Slytherin was stunned to find tears there. Why on earth was he crying? Draco though back to his dream uncomfortably.

" Must be residue from the dream" he reasoned with a shake of his head. Pulling himself from his four poster bed he padded over the floor to his window over looking the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Thinking back a little more daringly now he hesitated. I had been him in the dream, sure the hair had been far longer than he would ever keep it now, and he looked a good deal more tanned but he had just known that that had been him. Just as he had known that the other boy had looked and felt like Harry Potter. The dream him had even called him Harry. H could still feel the pain in his chest that he'd felt in his dream.

The pain from Potter rejecting him. He knew that pain all too well. His memories lapsed to the time when he'd seen Harry for very first time. Of reaching out for his friendship and just needing his acceptance in his own way. Only that had never happened. Potter had shut him out like a pup left out in the cold.

That memory still made Draco angry, not as much as it once had in earlier years. Those childish first five years that he would do anything to hurt potter the same way he had been hurt. Anything to drive a wedge between Potter and his friends, so that he would need " him" as his friend.

Tearing himself from these twisted thoughts Draco sighed as he turned to his wardrobe. Pulling on a tight black turtle neck and switching into his pressed dress pants. Taking the time to look himself over once or twice to make sure his hair was tamed. The youngest Malfoy made his way down stairs for an early breakfast.

Many things had changed since the death of Tom Riddle. Most of all being the blonde family. Since then Draco's parents had been far more accepting and slowly Draco had begun to let himself out. Being him rather than what he'd thought they wanted from him for the first time in his life. This had led to some months of experimentation.

The results of this had been the discovery that Draco liked three things. Dark, tight clothing, sweets, and men. The last being the most interesting to discover.

It had occurred while he had been visiting Blaise- the only other Slytherin he truly associated with since the battle. The boy had turned out to be a true friend in seventh year, and that had carried on since. Draco had been sharing his new wardrobe with the other when Blaise had looked him up and down and then smirked saying quite calmly " you're hot Mr. Sex god of Slytherin"

Draco had been startled at his own reaction to these words. His cheeks had flushed faintly, which had never occurred in any previous relationship. In fact it had rarely happened to him in general, he'd never allowed himself to react like that. Not that he hadn't dated and felt things for those that he dated, he was a Malfoy after all. It was just that he'd never had such a strong reaction to anything his girlfriends had said about him.

It was in that moment that Draco, staring at his friend where he was laying on his back on the bed, that he could not resist. Before he'd truly known what he was doing Draco had walked over and bent in to place his lips to the other's in a kiss. He just had to see what he tasted like.

That was how Draco Malfoy had discovered he was bent. The small fling with Blaise had only lasted for a few; hot, sex filled weeks though. The two knew that they were no more than just really good friends so they had called it quites after a while. Though Blaise had been supportive when Draco had come out to his parents, and Draco had been pleasantly surprised that his parents had accepted his new part of him. There had been some tension between his father and him, but that had since dissipated.

" Good morning dear. Couldn't sleep?" that was his mother, ever the early riser as she settled into her seat. Her hair perfectly in place as she reached for the tea pot to fill her glass as toast and eggs was served to her.

" good morning mother. Yes I couldn't sleep" Draco admitted before continuing seeing the flash of worry cross his mother's face. " Just weird dreams is all. I'm alright" He asurred her.

She watched her son from over he tea cup, sipping at it thoughtfully for a few moments before addressing the subject. " did you want to talk about them?" When Draco shook his head she nodded and let it drop.

They ate in silence for the most part, talking briefly about a few trivial things. When finally his father joined them he nodded to the older man from where he was almost over half finished his breakfast.

"Good morning father" Draco managed a small smile at the older man. That relationship would take longer to fully repair, but they were on the mend as of now.

" Good Morning Draco" Lucius repaid the greeting as he sat down. " Sadly I will not be able to apparate with you, but I will be by before the ceremony later today"

Draco nodded as he nibbled on his toast thoughtfully. The graduation for the students of his year had been postponed due to the great battle waged there on the grounds. Many things were in desperate need of repairs and the staffing had taken a great toll in their loss of yet another head master and two teachers. As it was they had finally completed everything that was in need of doing. Almost a full four months later.

Draco felt his stomach doing flips at the idea of going back. Most of his "friends" had just disappeared after the battle. The ministry of magic figured that they were probably all taken into hiding with their families.

There was a shapr pop by the door way which was all the warning they received before Blaise appeared, yawning and stretching as if he had just crawled out of bed. Glancing around the room he nodded and his lips turned up wards in a grin. "Mornin' Malfoys" he chirped as he sauntered over to the last empty place at the table.

Draco watched with vague amusement at how much the other had changed since everything. He sent the other Slytherin a faint smirk watching him dig right into the food on the table like he owned the place. Not that the other didn't eat here at least once a day anyway, hence the place mat and utensils laid out for him just in case he should come at any given time.

"Blaise Zambini, you are not going to the ceremonies dressed like that are you?" Narcissa asked from her seat, looking at Blaise's messed hair and ruffled clothing. Obviously the other had fallen asleep in his clothes again.

" Nah aunt Narcissa nothing like that. Just nabbing some breakfast. The beast was in the dinning room this morning and after a bottle to the head last time...yeah I like my chances here better." Despite the grin Draco noticed the faint flinch at that memory.

He also remembered that day. It had been just after Voldemort's down fall, Blaise's father had been tried as a death eater and convicted. After that his mother began to drink heavily. Apparently Mrs. Zambini was a violent drunk. That morning Draco had been woken with a loud pop and several loud groans of pain. When he opened his eyes and found Blaise crumbled to the ground holding a pretty severely bleeding head he'd yelled for his parents.

It had taken some time, but when they'd finally gotten him to tel them what had happened, that was when Blaise had pretty much just let go. Over the weeks since then that he'd stayed at the Malfoy manor he, like Draco, had become his own person. The only reason he had on back was because someone had to run the family business.

Draco blinked twice as he realized the other had been talking to him the whole time he'd been thinking back on all of that. " Hmm?" was the only thing he could stammer out at that smirk on the other's face.

" I said it's gonna be weird being the only Slytherin to graduate" Blaise repeated himself before his lips curled up into more of a smirk. " and that I heard Headmistress McGonagall is inviting Potter, Granger, and Weasley back to "Graduate" with the rest of the year"

" Wait...Potter is going to be there today?" Draco gasped his eyes going wide as it felt like the bottom of his stomach had just dropped out of existence. Greaten, just great. Now he'd have to see Potter after that dream he'd had this morning. Why did that though make his stomach do flips?

Excusing himself Draco fled the dinning room, hurrying outside to breathe. The fresh air helped cool his rising nerves and he took several long, deep breathes to further the cause. Draco didn't know exactly how long he'd been outside when finally he heard him.

" Okay man I know you and patter have a history...but spill" of course Blaise would come out when he didn't return.

It didn't take Blaise long to drag the whole story from the blonde. When he was done they sat on the stairs together quietly while the other Slytherin digested this new information. After a while Draco began to digit, not sure if he liked how long it was taking the other to say anything. Usually Blaise would come back with some smart remark and everything would just be blown over, well..unless it was a serious conversation. Then he would pretty much do what he was doing now.

" So the gist is that you had some dream where Potter rejected your love?" Blaise summed up. When Draco nodded he continued. " Then tell him".

Draco gapped at him when he said that. It seeming like it was the easiest thing in the world. " Excuse me?"

Blaise chuckled and shrugged as he leaned back on his hands. " oh com off it . You like him" the other boy pushed on effectively cutting off Draco's spluttering. "Don't Drake. Just don't. I've known you for years. Potter was an obsession for our first five years of school. Even when he did not come back in seventh you were always snooping around for any bit of gossip on where he "could" be. Hell it wasn't just Granger and Weasley that cried out seeing Potters body when we all thought he was dead." Blaise paused to see Draco's expression. It coming in the form of a flushed glare.

" I do not fancy Potter, Zambini. I'll see you at the ceremony" Draco stormed off into the house fuming. How could Blaise say that? He hadn't cried out seeing Potter...he hadn't. As for the snooping, he'd just been doing that for the dark Lord...Right?

* * *

Sighing Draco straighted his hair for the umpteenth time on the walk from Hogsmeed to Hogwarts. Draco took a deep breath as they stepped into the Hogwarts school grounds. Spotting Blaise waiting for him up ahead Draco sighed in relief, his earlier spat at him completely forgotten at the reassurance that the other was here same as him and that they would go through the up coming tension and awkwardness together.

Besides Blaise was totally wrong anyway. He didn't fancy Potter. He just wanted him to admit that he was worthy of being his friend. That was all.

" Merlin's beard, about damn time you showed up" The other Slytherin gasped exasperatedly as his eyes flickered over Draco's outfit choice smirking. " Dashing as ever Mr. Sex god. Your loyal worshiper approves."

Draco twitched at the other's teasing remark. He looked the other over and shrugged, smirking at the other's choice and expression. The three mad their way inside together, before the two boys left Narcissa to find the new head of Slytherin house. Who they found at the stairs to the Slytherin dormitories.

Professor Eldridge was a short, plump wizard with graying hair and far more worry lines than either of them cared to count. The man yelped and jumped as he nearly ran into the two of them. Looking them over he gave a short peal laughter and clapped them both on the shoulders.

" Ah good, there you two are. I was worried that no Slytherin would actually show up to the ceremonies. " Professor Eldrige stammered. Turning down a corridor to lead them off to where they were keeping the student's robes for the ceremony. Upon arrival he promptly left to inform the others that they had arrived and were getting ready. Leaving the two to stare at the outside of the door somewhat apprehensively.

Entering that room was surprisingly difficult for Draco to do. He was grateful to have Blaise at his side, even more so when he did step inside to come face to face with the blank and somewhat surprised stares of their classmates. The hushed silence as them came inside gave Draco the distinct impression that dozens and dozens of people had all stopped talking at the same time as they realized just who they were.

"So some snakes did slither back here" Someone, that dean something kid from Gryffindor sneered since he seemed to be the first one to gather up the courage to say something scathing. With that first step taken others gathered round to join in and snarl at them coldly. Insults and other nasty comments flung at them from across the room even.

Draco just sighed faintly as he shook his head to cut off Blaise's retort to a particularly vulgar, nasty comment. " Don't play into it" he commented as he side stepped a few people that were purposely getting in his way. Pushing his way along through the people that had come to stand around and watch the verbal bashing he was rewarded when he made it to where their robes were hung.

Slipping into his robes Draco did his best to ignore the comments and dirty looks they were getting, simply talking with Blaise to keep both himself and his friend distracted. This was something he had decided when he had come out to his parents. He would not be the person he'd been at Hogwarts any longer. He wanted to change, to grow. Draco groaned internally when he heard a familiar, obnoxious voice from behind them.

" What's the Ferret doing here?" Of course it was Ronald Weasel now stood behind them with contempt clear on his face.

" We have every right to be here Weasley" Draco stated calmly as he finished dressing.

" No. Harry deserves to be here, Neville deserves to be here. You snakes, just because your father sold out all his colleges to get out of jail time does not mean you belong or are welcome here Malfoy." Ron cheered at Draco, watching the blonde through narrowed eyes.

Again Draco choose to intercept Blaise as he turned to sneer something scathing back at the freckled boy. Stepping between the two. The blond just met the red head's gaze calmly. Letting the other's hate hit him and roll off of him.

" I guess not everyone has grown up in the last four months" Draco simply said, his eyes as cool as ever. There was no malice in his tone or words. A fact which Drew a surprised look from Hermione Granger to her boyfriend's left.

Stepping around the two Draco ignored the whispers of those around him. It wasn't until blasé and he had reached the door that Draco froze. He stood frozen because standing in the doorway, watching them was non other than Harry Potter. The brown haired boy had a frown on his face as his green eyes scanned the expressions and faces of those glaring after the two making their retreat from the room.

Standing there all Draco could see was Harry Potter. He could hear his own heart in his ears and his breathing quicken. For some reason a faint flush crossed his cheeks as he drew his gaze from Potter's body and dressed attire to his eyes once again.

"_...I wish so badly that things could be different." _

" Malfoy is right Ron. He and Zambini have ever right to be here." With those words Draco knew. He knew that blasé had been entirely right. He, Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

" Harry" that was all Draco could gasp out.

* * *

Okayyyyyy soooo that was my first chapter from Draco's point of view done. Please tell me what you think, what you liked, didn't like, what you are hoping might happen...


End file.
